


Di Malam Hujan, Aku Melihatmu Menjelma Bintang

by kenzeira



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama & Romance, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Spoiler for chapter 84
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: Bagi Levi, Erwin tetap ada dan hidup di atas langit sana. Menjelma bintang. Canon. Spoiler chapter 84. EruRi. Crosspost.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disklaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

            Birunya langit enggan pulang.

            Barangkali karena mereka terlalu asyik menyelam di bola matamu—seperti aku, atau mereka yang rela nyawanya ditebas raksasa. Biru yang indah dan tenang itu bukan perkara sederhana seperti saat-saat ketika aku duduk menyendiri di atas kastil tua yang dijadikan tempat orang-orang seperti kita berteduh dari hujan dan panas, bermalam lantas tidur dengan lelap tanpa mimpi karena mimpi tak lagi berani datang semenjak raksasa terbentuk begitu nyata di depan mata; menyantap satu demi satu kawan kita. Dan dalam keadaan basah serta lelah, aku cuma bisa duduk-duduk saja, memandangi langit yang tak lagi biru.

            Atau biru itu tak lagi seindah dulu sebab kau menyerap habis indah itu ke bola matamu. Sudah kubilang, hal demikian bukan perkara sederhana. Langit sudah tak banyak menarik atensi manusia, seperti halnya rerumputan maha luas di suatu tempat dalam bayang-bayang tak tergapai, suatu tempat yang sejuk lagi tenang, hanya ada semilir angin dan kau dapat berbaring tanpa takut pakaianmu kotor. Saat berbaring itulah, mungkin baru engkau sadari bahwa ternyata langit selalu ada, tak peduli di muka bumi terjadi pertumpahan darah—atau pertarungan tak ada habis-habisnya melawan raksasa.

            Langit tetap ada, meski kau membayangkan tempat lain di suatu lahan yang jauh, jauh, jauh sekali di luar dinding sana. Lahan hijau sangat luas, tempat bunga-bunga tumbuh, umbi-umbian subur, segala cocok-tanam membuahkan hasil. Betapa tempat yang begitu mudah untuk dibayangkan, namun sulit digapai. Seumpama langit. Dan kau mulai menyadari bahwa eksistensi langit yang selalu ada dan bertahan dalam berbagai zaman itu hanya setipis benang wol yang dijadikan bahan untuk merajut _sweater_ musim dingin oleh ibumu, yang kini tersimpan rapi di almari kayu tempat seragam berperang saling menyikut meminta ruang.

            Kadang kau ingat, kadang tidak. Tapi langit tetap ada. Seperti juga aku yang lebih sering lupa sebetulnya tujuan kita membasmi Titan itu buat apa. Atau bocah bermata hijau itu lebih tahu alasannya—atau alasan itu sebenarnya hanyalah ilusi yang diciptakan manusia agar tidak melulu hidup dalam kebosanan; tidur, bangun, hidup, mati. Terlahir kembali menjadi setangkai bunga kamboja. Tentu saja, tentu saja, tanpa alasan jelas, semua perjuangan tampak sia-sia. Ucapnya dengan gagah berani—atau tolol sekali—sambil berteriak lantang dengan tangan mengepal di dada.

            _Aku enggan hidup seperti hewan ternak! Dikurung di dalam dinding besar tanpa bisa menikmati dunia luar, dunia yang sebenar-benarnya!_

            Aku melihat ada kilat yang takjub pada kedua bola matamu tatkala bocah ingusan itu berkata demikian. Itu adalah kilatan mata ketika kau berhasil menangkapku di dunia bawah, saat kepalaku dijerembabkan ke lumpur dan kau berjongkok dengan sorot mata seperti itu—ya, seperti itu; berkilat penuh takjub dan ketertarikan untuk mengenal lebih jauh, mungkin biar bisa menjadi persediaan umpan raksasa selanjutnya, atau prajurit perkasa yang berdiri gagah di sampingmu. Atau pasanganmu. Dalam resah malam gulita, nyala lampu yang samar-samar, kadang redup, kadang menyala kembali, ditimpa angin tak henti-henti, dan kau ada di sana dengan matamu yang seperti itu—ya, seperti itu; berkilat menginginkanku. Seperti aku yang juga menginginkanmu.

            Lantas malam mengabur dipenuhi tanda tanya. Tapi kau tak pernah mencoba menjelaskan seperti juga aku yang tak pernah bertanya. Kita membiarkan segalanya tampak samar, seumpama jalan hidup manusia yang begitu banyak menyimpan teka-teki; lahir, lahir, lahir, untuk apa lahir dan untuk apa mati. Dan manusia bakal menjadi bangkai tak berguna kalau tidak menemukan arti hidup, tak ubahnya hewan yang lahir lantas disembelih dan hilang dari peradaban; tak ada sesiapapun peduli. Sebab hubungan kau dan aku selamanya akan menjadi tanda tanya, seperti juga pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai asal mula raksasa. Lagi pula, siapa peduli cinta di zaman serba sinting ini.

            Kita barangkali merupakan persediaan makanan bagi para raksasa telanjang yang gila yang besar yang kuat dan yang sungguh tolol karena memuntahkan kembali menjadi tulang-belulang tanpa siapapun bisa mengenali. Tapi mungkin begitu lebih baik daripada kawan-kawan kita berubah bentuk menjadi tahi. Setidaknya mereka yang mati berubah menjadi tulang—dan bangkai yang dikerubuti lalat kalau tidak lekas dikubur.

            Kemudian, dalam heningnya dunia, aku menengadah, memandang langit yang tumpah, menusuk-nusuk muka dengan hujaman tak seberapa sakit kalau dibandingkan dengan timpukan batu-batu dari orang-orang di dalam dinding kepada para prajurit yang bertarung melawan raksasa, membunuh habis sisi manusia, demi untuk menyicipi damai dalam rahasia yang mungkin saja dapat membawa kita pada akhir yang bahagia melalui si bocah yang ketololannya kadang melebihi keberaniannya, yang pada akhirnya kepulangan kita hanyalah kesia-siaan. Dan terhina dengan batu-batu melintasi kepala.

            Tapi kau tetap bungkam, memandang lurus ke suatu tempat yang tampaknya begitu jauh—jauh sekali, suatu tempat yang hanya engkau yang tahu seperti apa dan bagaimana. Lantas aku tetap berada di belakangmu, mendorongmu untuk mewujudkan kenyataan itu. Tak peduli meski harus mengorbankan lebih banyak lagi nyawa, tak peduli meski pengadaanmu merupakan malapetaka yang disebut-sebut sebagai si pembunuh massal, membuat banyak prajurit pulang hanya dengan nama—nama yang kadang tak begitu seberapa besar di muka orang-orang. Namun aku tahu kau menyimpan nama-nama itu di dalam hatimu dan kau menganggap kematian mereka merupakan suatu keharusan demi mencapai tujuan. Atau kebebasan yang hakiki dari kehidupan yang terasa panas dan menyiksa seperti neraka ini.

            Barangkali mati lebih baik daripada hidup dalam ketakutan seperti pecundang di kursi pemerintahan. Sebab, kematian para prajurit lebih berarti ketimbang orang-orang di dalam dinding yang hidup panjang tapi tak punya keberanian menghadapi dunia; mencari arti dari setiap kepingan rahasia alam mengenai raksasa, misteri mengenai keberadaan laut yang katanya sungguh asin dan biru, sebiru langit. Dan mungkin prajurit bakal mati dengan bangga karena setidaknya mereka sudah tahu apa tujuan mereka hidup dan apa tujuan mereka mati; yakni untuk menemukan dunia yang sebenar-benarnya dunia.

            Perlahan-lahan, para prajurit lenyap dimakan raksasa, tapi engkau tetap berdiri tangguh melawan takdir. Berkata engkau padaku suatu malam sesaat sebelum hujan turun membasahi diri:

            _Mereka tidak mati, Levi. Mereka melihat kita di atas langit sana. Menjadi bintang._

_Tapi, Erwin, bintang tidak ada._

_Mereka ada, tersembunyi di balik awan-awan hitam, mencoba menerangi kita dengan cahaya yang tak seberapa. Sebetulnya mereka ada. Aku percaya. Kau percaya?_

            Sudah tentu aku memberikan jawaban paling memuaskan buatmu malam itu. Diakhiri kecupan manis tanda selamat tidur. Jangan lupa bangun esok pagi—dan menghadapi hari-hari yang masih sama menyesakkan dan menyakitkan, menyaksikan bagaimana kawan-kawan kita kehilangan nyawa di suatu lahan luas tanpa dinding, dihabisi raksasa tanpa sisa selain kita si pembunuh massal berhati baja, kata mereka. Atau tak memiliki hati nurani. Atau kita ini sebetulnya bukan manusia, melainkan alat tempur yang hanya tahu bagaimana untuk memenangkan pertarungan.

            Pertempuran…

            Sebetulnya untuk apa kita bertempur melawan sesuatu yang sia-sia. Aku tidak melihat tujuan yang jelas, tapi barangkali kau melihatnya seperti apa yang ada dalam buku-bukumu mengenai rahasia dunia; bahwa dengan bertarung melawan raksasa merupakan sebuah jawaban untuk membuktikan kebenaran atas apa yang tertulis di dalam buku usangmu itu. Dan aku yang lahir tanpa tujuan ini hanya bisa mengikuti perintah. Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan selain mengikutimu—bahkan ke liang kuburmu kalau perlu.

            Tapi kalau kau mati, lalu bagaimana dengan tujuanku. Sudah tak ada lagi tempat yang ingin kuketahui, percayalah. Setelah mengetahui bahwa langit itu sungguh biru—langit yang kemudian berubah menjemukan karena birunya langit telah berpindah ke dalam bola matamu—aku tidak lagi menikmati apa pun karena matamu tertutup begitu damai, begitu tenang, terbebas dari beban penderitaan, dari tanggungjawab besar sebagai komandan pasukan, dari pahitnya kenyataan bahwa kau harus pupus sebelum keinginanmu terpenuhi. Namun begitulah pada akhirnya kau tidur dan lupa bangun—lupa untuk melanjutkan kembali pertarungan tak ada habis melawan raksasa-raksasa tolol yang telanjang.

            Barangkali demikian lebih baik bagimu—meski tidak bagiku. Dengan begitu, kau tak perlu lagi melewati hari-hari penuh kepahitan seorang diri, memupuk dosa dari setiap nyawa prajurit yang gugur. Kau sudah melakukan tugasmu dengan sebaik-baiknya. Sekarang, waktunya kau tidur. Tidur panjang tanpa beban. Aku akan menemani lain kali karena sebetulnya aku sudah tidak lagi tahu untuk apa aku hidup dan untuk apa aku mati. Seperti juga alasan-alasan samar mengenai eksistensiku di muka bumi ini.

            Dan mengapa aku masih menengadah memandang langit gelap tak berbintang, membiarkan wajahku ditimpa hujan. Lantas mataku terpejam karenanya, siapa tahu ketika membuka mata, aku bakal melihatmu. Berdiri tangguh dengan kedua kaki menapaki tanah dan kepala terangkat melihat langit penuh bintang, penuh kehidupan, penuh harapan, penuh rahasia. Kemudian kau akan berkata padaku bahwa sudah saatnya kau menjadi salah satu dari bagian kecil galaksi. Setitik cahaya kecil nyaris tak berarti. Tapi tanpamu langit malam tak lagi indah. Tanpamu, tanpa mereka.

             Jangan kau kira aku menangis sambil memanggil namamu. Sebab, aku tahu, meskipun kini kau telah pupus, kau tetap ada dan hidup di atas langit sana. Menjadi bintang. Walau sekarang bintang tidak nampak karena hujan membuat seluruh diriku basah, permukaan tanah basah, mataku basah. Lantas kau sembunyi dari balik awan-awan hitam, enggan memandangku yang menyedihkan ini, karena kau tahu, kematianmu merupakan akhir dari tujuanku. Hidupku. Namun, begitulah dirimu, tetap mencoba menerangi jalanku meski dengan cahaya yang tak seberapa itu. Dan aku akan berdiri, melangkah mengikuti ke mana cahayamu akan membawaku berlabuh.[]

**11:44 PM – 24 December 2016**


End file.
